


Pigs, Humans, Ants, No Difference.

by Ryuto12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Blood and Violence, Chimera Ants Have There Own Weird Country, F/M, Fist Fights, More to be, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), That Surprisingly Isn’t the Dark Continent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: In a school which had many unique students among them were, the King of the newly formed Chimera Ant country, Meruem. The Gungi world Champion, Komugi. Hunters, Gon Freecs, Killua Zoldyck, Leorio Palidiknight, Kurapika Kurta, Hisoka Morrow. Heavens Arena players, Zushi. Zoldyck Servant, Canary. Members of the Phantom Troupe. And many, and I mean, MANY, more.Teachers among this unique school would include, headmaster Isaac Netero, Mr.Wing, Mr.Gotoh, Pitou, Youpi, Pouf, Kite, Vice Principal Pariston Hill and Ms.Biscuit, the only female teacher.This is the unique story of blurring the lines between friend and foe, and fighting for what’s good, even it isn’t right. As I further begin to tell you this tale, you’ll learn something.Pigs, Humans, Ants, no difference is between them all. They breath. They think. They fear. They love. And most importantly, they never get what they want.Except. They do.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Isaac Netero & Zeno Zoldyck, Komugi & Killua Zoldyck, Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. Orientation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zodiacs and some teachers talk, and some people meet up. For better or worse.

“ Hell young brats. My name is Isaac Netero, I’m your headmaster. I know many of you have older siblings of parental guardians who attend this school or are teachers, so, I assume you know the rules here. “ The tall old man announced. 

An echo ripples across the students. “ Rules? “ None of them knew. 

” Oh standard things. Don’t sexually assault each other, *cough*, or just don’t talk to Morrow. Don’t start fights, *cough*, Morrow. Don’t kill each other, *cough*, Chimera Ants. Don’t assassinate each other,*cough*, Zoldycks. Oh and, the last major one. “ 

The students paid attention while many instantly became offended. Mostly the Chimera Ants to be exact. Especially there— 

“ Nen. That’s the last rule here at, HA.Z.CA.G.HA.A. Or, Hunter Association, Zoldyck, Chimera Ant, Gungi, Heavens Arena academy. “ The vice principal explained. Mr.Hill. 

“ Humans and long titles. You and your titles. “ Pouf laughed, causing an echo of it across the Chimera Ant students. Making the Human students cringe at there odd voices, the way there cackles seemed slightly bug-like. Which did make sense. 

“ Settle down. Settle down. Speaking of that though. “ Netero clapped his hands, quickly garnering everyone’s attention. ” We can have class arrangements made for Human and non-Human students to work in different classes. Cause as we know, some of you won’t be fond of working like that. Courtesy of the King of Chimera Ant, I hear he’s among you students. “ 

All the students began to glance around in search of the man in question. Though they were not successful in finding the young King of the newly founded country, Chimera Ant. 

Meruem felt like scoffing at them all, but stopped himself. He also half felt like burrowing further into his dark black hoodie and dark jeans that slightly sagged down. Once he got home he knew Pouf would instantly begin to fix his look, addressing how he was a King and wasn’t to look like a simple Human. He would then fuss about how he wasn’t taking his position seriously, before shutting up when he got a tail to his throat. 

_Sniff. Sniff._ “ This guys the King. “ A voice from behind Meruem said, he rolled his eyes and looked back. 

Some short half stack with spiky blackish-green hair. He had amber-brown eyes and apparently really liked green. 

“ Don’t go making assumptions and leave the poor guy alone. “ A tall boy in a suit with glass scolded. 

” But he’s the King of the Chimera Ants. His scent is different from all of the other Chimera Ants here. “ The green boy pointed out. 

Meruem shrugged and looked back to the old dudes. 

” Your so insensitive sometimes! “ A white haired boy complained and grabbed the green kid, pulling him away. 

” But Killua! Everyone was wondering who the King was! I just answered! “ The green one defended, being further berated by the white haired one. Killua, it seemed. 

Meruem could only assume he may have been a Zoldyck by his hair. The underworld knowledge wasn’t something the Royal Guard had forgotten to teach him of, at a very young age matter-a-fact. 

” That will be all. We’ve given you the tour of the high school and middle school areas. We have told you of you classes, I hope you’ll all be in attendance tomorrow. If not I’m sending the Zodiacs to rip you from your dorms and to class. That will be all. “ The old man said with a grin before waking off. 

So calm about the Zodiac thing. 

Students immediately began pouring out of the large room, having been in there side by side for over an hour listening to Pariston talk nonsense that Meruem mostly ignored. 

He himself shuffled past the students, some noting his tail and identifying him as a Chimera Ant. Lucky for him he had Zetsu active so no one really felt his Nen, or he’d be in some deep crap. 

And then it hit him as he walked past the other new students, carefully moving past them and making sure not to smack anybody with his tail. It hit him them. The weird, manipulative blonde guy who might get along with Pouf, he noted Nen was a rule of the school. Wasn’t Nen something the Hunter Association tried to hide? Then again. 

To become a “Pro Hunter”, one had to learn Nen, and at Heavens Arena he knew Nen was common place after the 200th floor. And with the Chimera Ants around, nothing about Nen would really be hidden. The man only briefly said anything about it, which was probably his plan. The guy seemed manipulative, conceded, selfish, prideful and while not arrogant, cocky in his own right. The look in his eye said everything. 

The man was dangerous in many ways. 

It was then he saw them again. That group of boys. One blonde, one brown haired one, a white haired one, and the green haired one. While they had been walking, they were joking and laughing, overall just talking loudly during the tour of the buildings. He understands two of them. The Kurta typical clothes and the Zoldyck white hair. He supposed white hair was, Killua as the green one had said. 

Alongside them were some girls. One had tied up white hair and a cane. The other curly black-brown hair and a suit. He could feel the Nen coming off the boys, but none from the girls. 

He clearly sensed strength, latent power from the Kurta, untouched power from the green boy, controlled power from the Zoldyck, and knowledge from the tall suited boy. 

He also sensed other strong Nen users around there. 

A group of a few people had extremely strong Nen. One had a headband, dark hair and seemed to be the head of the group, a large amount of Nen echoed off him. Another with high Nen prowess, black hair and a mask somewhat covering his face. A blonde women with a good amount of Nen herself, but seriously, you gotta show of your breasts like there the great Mona Lisa? And a blonde guy with a look that looked innocent, but spoke the taking of innocent lives, his Nen to, was vast. 

He’d seen those 4 with some others earlier, but was to caught up in making sure no Chimera Ants killed anybody to really notice them. He’d struggled enough to get Humanity to somewhat trust them, so he didn’t need anybody dead. He needed to make sure nobody got hurt.

He fought Netero once, he didn’t plan for a rematch. 

But his eyes kept darting around, particularly on that group of boys with the 2 girls. His eyes kept endlessly landing on the white haired girl. 


	2. “ Happy wife, happy life. “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pitou informs there favorite King,(and only King), that he should get a Queen soon so the V5 shuts there loud yappers. 
> 
> And Komugi and Canary find place in life by shipping there favorite gay boys. The men do not appreciate being called out in front of the other gay boys there crushing on.

Meruem couldn’t have been more right. Pouf had an aneurism when he arrived with his pants sagging. The male Chimera Ant practically lost himself to the ends of the earth. He was frantically trying to make his King understand his position and understand he shouldn’t dress like lowly humans. Only to shut up when a sharp tail met his throat and a hand on his wrist, prepared to brake it. 

” I’d brake it, but Pitou doesn’t deserve to pay for your insolence. “ He had said. 

He then went to his room in the castle, collapsed on the bed and took a much deserved cat nap— No Pitou puns intended. 

Dinner came around and his Royal Guard had made quiet the meal just for him. Sadly, it wasn’t any Nen users as he would greatly wish. Just some pork, steak and turkey. Closest thing he’d get to human after he made the deal with the V5. 

He ate just enough to address his hunger before leaving the table to go back to sleep. He didn’t have much else to do. Just rummaged threw his closet and found that he really needed get clothes that weren’t only black and gray. Maybe a red shirt... or green cause it would blend it... 

He settled on extremely dark purple. Which wasn’t much of a difference from his usual blacks and grays. 

_” So, King, do you plan on finding some sort of mate any time soon? “ Pouf asked as the spoken of boy ate.  
_

_Meruem shrugged. “ Not really, no. “_

_” Well, the V5 is being up are rears for it. Something about there usual Royal customs and all. A King needs a Queen, or something like that. Humans are quite odd creatures. “ Pitou pointed out to there King._

_Meruem sighed in annoyance. “ Humans... “ He grumbled. “ They have accepted we are different? Yet do not except are customs on are own land? The country they willingly gave over? “_

_“ Humans are quite odd. There ways are very contradicting animals. “ Pitou shrugged.  
_

_” Yes they are. I guess I could think of finding a Queen, but I don’t really care. These humans seem to forget I could wipe all but Netero out in a simple wrong intake of air. But even Netero could be forced to grovel at my feet. ” Meruem added.  
_

_“ They seem to forget what we did to NGL in less than a week. “_

Meruem sat upon his bed as he reflected on the scene. He didn’t really plan on finding himself a Queen any time soon. If at all. 

But fate had other plans.   
  


“ Your gay and we all know it. “ Canary informed her male friends.

As was typical, they were fast to deny the truth. “ No! “ Kurapika, Leori, Gon and Killua all defended at the same time. 

Canary rolled her eyes. “ Kurapika is practically on Leorio’s lap, cause ‘there isn’t enough room’, despite the fact there is. And Gon and Killua are holding hands. “ 

“ Were not gay. “ They all continued to defend. 

” But it does sound like it. “ Komugi mused.

” We aren’t! “ 

“ She doesn’t even have to see you to know your all gay. “ Canary snickered. 

Why did this lady have to be right...Why...

” So you accept it? “ 

“ Were not gay! “ 

“ Sure you aren’t. “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter more than I’ll admit.


	3. School Sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, when your dealing with a bunch of loud Chimera Ants and even louder Hunters, with a Heavens Arena kid just trying to calm them, nothing goes well. It gets even worse when all of these brats can control Nen, and most have there own Hatsu. This sounds great.

" Alright you little Human and Chimera Ant brats, my name is Pitou and I'll be teaching you Gungi. This is the only class you are all forced to share, so don't complain about it. You understand me? "

The students all either nodded or frowned. Cheethu complained.

" So, we call you Ms.Pitou? Or, Mr.Pitou? "

The cat like Chimera Ant grinned. " Just Pitou, kid. Now, I'm gonna go and see what Buhara and Menchi are cooking. Maybe Linne is cooking to... Huh, anyway. Don't kill each other, don't fight each other, don't keep each other alive either though, and don't get salty over losing a match. You have the champion of Gungi in here, your aloud to complain if she wins. But only when she wins! Now, have fun and don't die! I'm gonna go and ask Menchi for seafood! " They then ran out of the room.

" What..? " The whole class mumbled, completely dumbfounded.

Except one guy, he had other ideas. " How do you play Gungi??? What even is it??? " The green one Meruem saw yesterday.

The white haired boy, Killua, complained. " I'll show you idiot! " He grabbed green kids collar and dragged him over to a game board.

" Tsundere. " A girl laughed.

" Shut up Canary! " Killua complained.

" Make me! " The girl, Canary, continued laughing. " This only proves you gay ways, Killua. If you really wanted Gon to learn, you would've suggested Komugi teach him. Idiot, your a great Zoldyck, horrible liar. "

" Canary, don't bully him like that. It's on the paper are cat teacher left. " A tall boy groaned.

" Is it just a suggestion you and Kurapika got moved together to? Eh, Leorio? " Canary snickered, peering at the paper in his hand.

" Yes. Now, I'll be the adult in the room. Gon and Killua are playing together, Me and Kurapika, Canary and Zushi are playing, Komugi and King-- Hold up. Who in there right mind names there kid King? " Leorio began.

Cheethu grinned and slung his arm around a kid in full black. " Are favorite Chimera Ant, he happens to be named King. "

" Two things. One, get off me. Two, for the last time, King isn't my name. " The kid grumbled, his tail poking Cheethu in the head lightly.

" Ow! You barely hit me and I still felt like I got hit by a gun shot! " The Chimera ant complained, detaching himself from "King".

Yeah sure, we'll say that's his name.

" Alright! Anyway! Cheethu and Colt......... "

" So, is your name really King? " The girl across from Meruem asked, Komugi.

_" Hey... Can I play with you guys? " A young child shyly asked._

_" Hm? Sure! What do you guys think? " One boy asked, turning to his friends._

_" Sure! By the way! I'm Colt! " Another boy cheered._

_The third and last boy grinned. " I'm Ikalgo! You can join us! "_

_The first who spoke then gave a toothed smile. " I'm Meleron! We've told you are names! What's yours? "_

_" Hey! Idiots! I'm here to! " A girl complained, with her hands on her hips, a faked offended look. " I'm Zazan. "_

_The boy thought. What was his name..? " My names King. " He shyly replied._

_" King? Cool name bro! " Zazan cheered._

_A flutter of wings snapped all the children's attention away. " Hm? "_

_" Young King, why did you sneak off again? "_

_" AH! THE ROYAL GUARD SHIAPOUF! " Ikalgo yelped._

_" Keep your voice down, idiot. " Zazan grumbled. " We're future Squadron Leaders, don't show cowardice. " She huffed._

_" You guys are! I'm an Officer! I'm aloud to be afraid! " The boy yelped, hiding behind Zazan and Colt._

_" I wanted to go and see what these guys were doing. " King replied to the Royal Guard._

_" I told you, training is today. " Shiapouf huffed in annoyance._

_" But-- "_

_" Your mother demanded it before she died. Come along. " Shiapouf growled. Though on the inside, he was gonna **** himself if he angered the kid._

_The boy huffed with a frown. " Fine. "_

" Not really. But most call me that. A nickname of sorts. " Meruem finally responded. 

" I see-- I mean-- I kinda don't-- Anyway! " The girl scrambled out the last bit. 

" You are blind? " 

" Ye. " 

_Such immature ways of speech._ Meruem thought. " Your quite the player for being blind. You've won are last 7 rounds. " He mused. 

The girl slightly smiled. " It's all I'm good at though. " She shrugged. 

Meruem pursed his lips, thinking up a way to win the next match. He played each idea through his mind but kept seeing the girls counter strategy instead. Even when he tried creating a way to work around it, even his advanced mind didn't seem to be doing well. 

Huh, this girl was already making his life difficult. 


End file.
